thespiansfandomcom-20200215-history
(Gee, But) I'd Like to Make You Happy
'''"(Gee, But) I'd Like to Make You Happy" '''is a 1930 song featured in ''Good News. ''Although it was not the only song to be added for a film version of the musical, it is the only song in either film to have been a pop song prior to its inclusion. In the film, the song acts as the theme for Bobby and Babe's relationship. 1930 - Film After Babe "wins" a game of craps against Bobby and some other male students, Bobby tries to confess his love to her in awkward fashion. BABE (spoken) Darling, do you know any more games? BOBBY (spoken) Now listen Babe, you said you were going together, didn't you, dear? Well now, to show you how much I love you, I'm gonna take you into town let you pick out a nice, new sweater! (talking in rhythm) Now listen Babe, don't act that way! 'Cuz there's something I'd like to say... BABE Aw, gee, I'm glad! Come tell me now! BOBBY Now don't rush me, dear, (unconvincingly) 'Cuz I know how! BABE Oh, I'm so excited, Don't know what to do! BOBBY (nervously) I'm delighted, The way it's affected you! BABE Oh, tell me quick! Don't be small! BOBBY Alright... Here I go! (a series of nervous moans and grunts, then:) (sung) I wanna say, I wanna say, BABE What! BOBBY I wanna say... BABE Yes?! BOBBY ...Isn't it a pretty day? BABE Oh, please tell me now! BOBBY Gee, I'd like to, but I can't! BABE Oh, please don't stop now! BOBBY I'd like to do... What I'd like to do... What I'd like to do... I don't think that I could do! BABE Oh, don't be afraid! BOBBY (hyperventilating to the beat) ...Can't!!! BABE (talking in rhythm) Oh, what is this line? You're wasting my time! I haven't got all day... Puff out your chest! Put out your chin! Now whaddaya really wanna say...? BOBBY I-I'd like to make, I'd like to make, I'd like to make- BABE What would you like to make?! BOBBY I just wanna say That I'd like to make you happy! BREAK (Babe and Bobby finish, but the music continues. They start to dance again. It happens a few more times before they give up and leave the scene.) REPRISE A reprise of the song appears later as a stand-in for the original's "In the Meantime." Bobby has just agreed to marry Babe if Tait wins, mostly to cover for being caught unsuccessfully trying to get with another girl. BOBBY When I've got a dog, And you've got a cat, And we've got a cozy, little, Sweet, little, rosy, little BABE Place for my hat. BOBBY Gee, but I'd like to make you happy! BABE Now, you wouldn't fool me! I'll live for you, and you'll live for me. BOBBY We'll share, joy, and pain together, Laugh at the rainy weather BABE If you'll agree! Gee, but I'd like to make you happy... BREAK UNTIL END Other Versions 1928 - Ruth Etting Some records indicate that Ruth Etting recorded the song at this point in time, but no recording appears to be readily available. 1930 - Fred Waring's Pennsylvanians The song's first known appearance was prior to the film's release in early 1930, as performed by Fred Waring's Pennsylvanians. BAND INTRO VOCALIST I've got a dog, (Woof!) And I've got a cat, (Meow!) And I've got a cozy, little, Sweet, little, rosy, little Place for your hat. Gee, but I'd like to make you happy. And I've got a ring. Just look at it shine! And I know a finger where This ring ought to linger. Won't you say you'll be mine? Gee, but I'd like to make you happy. You know I like to do What you like to do. Our love would be so strong. Anything that you say, You'll get your way. That's why we'll always get along! I'll live for you, And you'll live for me. We'll share, joy, and pain together, Laugh at the rainy weather, if you'll agree. Gee, but I'd like to make you happy. 1930 - Boswell Sisters In late 1930, the song was recorded by the Boswell Sisters, a female trio. The only difference in lyrics was a sung intro that replaced the Pennsylvanians' big band intro: FEMALE TRIO (scatting) I never really knew what love could do Until the day I laid my eyes on you. Although it's something I could never see, It has been a mystery. I never thought that you could be so sweet. It seems that Fate arranged that we should meet. Do your part, I'll do mine... We'll have a wonderful time.Category:1930 Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:1930s Songs Category:Female Trios Category:Female Songs Category:Male Solos Category:Male Songs Category:Duets - Male/Female Category:Duets